


Pleased To Meet You

by Star55



Series: Your Love is My Love [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren meets a boy in the library who captures his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pleased To Meet You  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Chris/Darren  
>  **Word Count:** 469  
>  **Summary:** Darren meets a boy in the library who captures his attention.  
>  **Warnings:** RPF/RPS. AU.  
>  **A/N:** Day 4 of the [CrissColfer Week](http://crisscolferweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. As always, thanking slayerkitty (on LJ) for putting up with my rambles and for betaing my fics. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Darren grinned as he picked up _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ off the shelf in the library. He had only read it a thousand times but he was eager to read it again. It was a bit of a miserable looking day outside and he wanted nothing more than to just sit down and read.

He glanced around, seeing that all of the couches were taken and most of the tables were full too. A lot of the patrons in the library were studying and Darren was glad that he was done with school and wouldn’t have to worry about tests or assignments again. Not until college started, at least.

Darren crossed the room and sat down in front of a boy who was typing on his laptop. Sure, Darren could just go home and read his copy of the _Chamber of Secrets_ but there was just _something_ about going to a library and picking out one of the _Harry Potter_ books to read. 

He tended to meet the best people when reading Harry Potter – it was always the best conversation starter.

Darren had just finished the first chapter when the typing stopped. He looked up, stunned by the sudden silence and he saw the boy in front of him stretch his arms above and behind his head. He could hear joints cracking and he wondered how long the boy had been sitting there. He looked young. Darren figured he was probably still in high school and was writing an essay. 

“You type pretty fast,” Darren said dumbly. 

The boy looked over at him with his brilliant blue eyes. “I do.”

Darren grinned. “Essay?”

The boy shook his head. “Nope,” he replied. “Novel.”

“Cool!” Darren said. “Can I read it?”

The boy’s lips twitched before he glanced down at the book in Darren’s hand. “Are you a Harry Potter fan then?”

Darren nodded eagerly. “Yeah, the biggest.”

The boy smiled. “Me too.”

Darren ended up moving into the seat next to the boy – Chris – and they talked about Harry Potter and magical worlds. Their conversations grew longer and louder and soon, they were both kicked out of the library for laughing too much.

“Oh, it’s stopped raining,” Chris said, looking up at the sky.

Darren glanced up as well. “So it has,” he replied. “Can I have your number?” he asked boldly.

Chris looked at him. “Okay,” he agreed, pulling out a pen and a notebook to write his number on before he tore off the piece and handed it to Darren. Darren took the notebook off Chris to give his number too.

 _To the boy with the most beautiful eyes_ and he wrote his phone number down with a quick scribble of a love heart.

“Call me,” he said with a grin as he walked away. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
